


Can I have your blessing?

by nxptxne



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Jess researching for her soft gay boss, Lena asking Kara's most important people for their blessing, Lena is a soft soul, Lena's asking for Kara's hand, freaked out gays, gay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxptxne/pseuds/nxptxne
Summary: Lena wants to marry Kara and asks the most important people in her life for their blessings.





	Can I have your blessing?

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I just wrote this and I hope it's good. A kudos is always welcome and if you have a prompt, why not drop it below? Enjoy! :)

Lena rubbed her palms harshly, nerves building up in her stomach. Throat swallowing harshly as her mind raced. She brought her hand to knock on the wooden door in front of her. The door opened to reveal a smiling blonde woman with a kind smile.

"Lena!" Eliza said, voice gently soothing Lena's anxiety.

"Hi!," Lena said hesitantly, " Sorry for a spur of the moment visit." 

Lena's shy greeting caused the blonde woman to laugh, her hand leading her inside of the cozy home," Lena, dear, you're always welcome here."

Lena nodded, nerves growing as she faced Eliza," There's actually a reason for my visit."

Eliza's face grew curious at Lena's tone, her body turning to fix them both some tea," Let me fix some tea dear, and then we can talk." 

Lena nodded, moving towards the table. She tried to calm her nerves as Eliza's back was turned away from her. Her palms grew sweaty and her body heated up. Her mind raced with harrowing thoughts. She shook them away as well as her nerves as Eliza returned with two hot cups of tea.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit for," Eliza teased, tone joking and warm.

Lena gave a shy smile, throat catching on her words to the older Danvers," I just been thinking about me, and well, Kara."

Eliza's soft and understanding nod comforted her enough to explain further," It's just we've been together for over a year now, and I can't remember a time I wasn't this happy. I just have been thinking of how much has changed for the better because of Kara and I just really want to take the next step. You know? So I made the spur of the moment decision to come talk to you, so I could ask you about something-"

"Lena, darling,  breathe. Are you trying to ask me for my blessing to marry Kara?" Eliza's tone held no trace of judgement or reservation, only comfort. Although there was a knowing tint to her smile that Lena couldn't place.

She nodded shyly, looking down at the cup of tea burning in her hands before taking a sip.

Eliza chuckled softly," Lena you don't need my permission to marry Kara dear. The way she looks at you? The only reason I need to give you my blessing. She looks at you like you hung the stars in the sky and you with her."

Lena blushed violently, fingers moving to interlace," It's just a big step, you know? Kara is the first person I could have ever imagined myself marrying, the only person that could make me consider marriage! I want to do this right," Lena's voice turned lower from embarrassment," And I read somewhere you're supposed to task the parental figures for their blessing before courting their daughter. I may have had Jess do some research for me in her spare time."

This made Eliza chuckle again, her arms coming to wrap around the smallest Luthor in a hug," I know that Kara would gain such a beautiful and intelligent wife. Also, you will make her incredibly happy.'

Lena's eyes grew moist as she hugged her, and then proceed to talk about Lena's proposal plans.

 

//

 

Lena once again stood outside of a door, this time is was a cold metal steel door placed in the DEO. Her nerves racking high through her body as she reached up to gently knock, the sound echoing in the room. A gruff ' Come in" could be heard as Lena entered. 

The director of the DEO raised his eyes to glance at Lena, his eyes taking in her shy form as he bared a small smile.

"Hello J'onn, I'm sorry for the non-scheduled meeting. I just wanted to talk about something with you that's very important," Lena breathed out, her fingers thumping rhythmically against her dress pants.

"It's quite alright, Lena," J'onn said," What brings you by the DEO."

"You actually," Lena said shyly, clarifying her words shortly after," I wanted to discuss something with you."

J'onn let out a small smirk before speaking," This isn't something involving a certain proposal to National City's own Supergirl, is it?"

Lena's mouth stood agape at his words, eliciting a small chuckle from the green Martian.

"I am read minds Lena, even if I couldn't I see the way you look at her," J'onn gave me a comforting smile, remotely leaving out a part involving a conversation with Eliza," Although I'm curious as to why ask me?"

"It's just you've been there for them, and you're sort of like a dad to them, a space dad in fact," Lena admitted shyly," And to me as well."

J'onn gave her a comforting pat on the back and a smile," I think you will make each other very happy, Lena."

Lena nodded, giddy at the fact but also still in doubt on where they stood with the whole 'blessing'.

"For the record, yes Lena you have your blessing," J'onn smiled gently towards the CEO before turning it into a smirk as he walked to the door," I must say it was about time."

If Lena had possessed superhearing, she would have heard the muttered "oh boy" let out by the older man.

Just one more person to go.

 

///

 

Lena thought that maybe she should be used to this, the overwhelming nerves and anxious feeling. Her eyes were determined as she brought her hand to rest on the apartment door, hesitating ever so slightly before knocking.

The door opened to reveal a bleary eyed Alex Danvers, her mouth open in mid yawn and body clad in pajamas. Her eyes hesitated before recognizing the Luthor. They then grew into surprise and confusion.

"Lena?" Alex asked, her voiced laced with confusion and sleep.

"Yes, it's me. Hi," Lena let out an awkward chuckle, Alex moving to open the door to indicate her to come in.

"Not to be rude, but why are you here at," She paused as her eyes glanced to the clock on the wall," Fucking 8 am! Luthor, what are you doing here?"

Lena winced, just now recognizing just how early she had arrived," Sorry, I didn't realize how early it was," Her hands fiddling with each other anxiously as Alex took in her nervous appearance.

"Come on, I'll get you some coffee," Her eyes curiously raked over Lena," Or maybe a drink by the looks of you."

Lena let out a nervous chuckle as she stepped into the apartment, he eyes searching the room to get away from Alex's curios gaze.

"What brings you here this early," Alex asked her, voice careful not to pry to much.

"I just had to speak to you," Lena mumble, rubbing her hands against her pants.

"About?" Alex asked hesitantly, moving to take a drink of the coffee she had been brewing.

"Marrying your sister," Lena blurted, Alex spewing out coffee before having a coughing fit.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Alex said, trying to clear her throat," That was just unexpected."

Lena felt her stomach dropped at the eldest sister's response , her shoulders dropping slightly. Her eyes grew misty as she though Alex had basically not approved.

"Is it because I'm a Luthor?" Lena asked, voice trembling slightly.

Alex grew a confused expression before rolling her eyes," No, Lena, I don't care about your last name, We've established this. I was just surprised is all."

Lena searched her eyes for any dishonestly but found none. She then nodded before clearing her throat.

"I just wanted your blessing for her hand in marriage," Lena admitted shyly, eyes casting downwards.

"Okay one, we aren't in the day and age of saying 'hand in marriage'. Two, you know you don't need my blessing to marry my sister," Alex spoke, amused but her voice disturbingly weird.

Lena's uneasy eyes made Alex roll her eyes before speaking again," Okay fine, you have my permission to have my sister's hand in marriage. Happy?" 

Lena nodded excitedly before hugging Alex tightly," Thank you so much!"

They talked for a little bit longer before Lena had to leave for a lunch date with Kara. 

Alex watched her leave, waiting for the door to close behind Lena. Once it did, Alex hurriedly reached for her phone, fingers fumbling to dial her girlfriend.

"Alex?" Maggie's raspy tone came through the phone, sending shots of warm electricity throughout her body at her voice ," It's only 9 am." 

"You'll never fucking believe this," Alex breathed," Lena is going to propose to Kara."

"But isn't Little Danvers going to propose to Lena?" Maggie let out confused.

"Yes," Alex chuckled," Ten bucks says Lena proposes first."

"Twenty bucks and one of those alien guns says they propose at the same time," Maggie betted, voice confident.

"You're on, Sawyer."


End file.
